


We Don't Need Music

by MrsComatose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forgive me for grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm trying, M/M, cas at the bunker, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsComatose/pseuds/MrsComatose
Summary: Sam stopped dead in his tracks in front of the kitchen door when he heard two voices whispering to each other inside. It was 2 in the morning, the bunker was dark and quiet, and he just wanted to get a glass of water.





	We Don't Need Music

Sam stopped dead in his tracks in front of the kitchen door when he heard two voices whispering to each other inside. It was 2 in the morning, the bunker was dark and quiet, and he just wanted to get a glass of water.

He carefully cracked open the door - just a little bit - to get a better look of what was going on inside the kitchen. Dean was standing in front of the microwave. Sam could hear a faint popping sound. Why the hell was Dean making popcorn at 2 in the morning?

His question got answered when Cas stepped into his vision. He was wearing pyjama pants and an old AC/DC shirt from Dean. His brother was wearing a similar outfit. Why didn't they tell him they were going to watch movies tonight? Sam didn't even know Cas was back at the bunker.

Just when he was about to finally step inside the kitchen and ask them why he wasn't invited to the movie night Sam saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks again.

Dean was still facing the microwave when Cas hugged him from behind, his arms closing around Dean's waist and leaning his chin on the other ones shoulder. 

Realization dawned on Sam and he had to keep himself from saying "About fucking time." out loud. He had known about Dean's feelings for Cas for a long time now and he was pretty sure Cas was feeling the same way but he abandoned all hope for them ever acting on it.

He watched them tiptoeing around and making hearteyes at each other for years now. He also tried to play matchmaker a few times but it never worked out because his brother and the angel are the most oblivious people Sam has ever seen.

Meanwhile Dean turned around, put his arms around Cas' neck and they started to spin in small circles. Sam needed a few seconds to understand what they were doing - dancing.

"Dean, what are you doing?", Cas asked with a confused look on his face which made Dean chuckle a little bit. "What does it look like?", he responded still smiling. "Dancing.", said Cas. "So you already know."

Cas seemed still confused but he went along with it none the less. "But we don't have music.", Cas said after a few moments of silence. "We don't need music.", Dean responded and pulled Cas closer to plant a kiss on his forehead.

It was then that Sam noticed he shouldn't be standing there. This was a privat moment between his brother and Cas.

His glass of water completely forgotten Sam went back to his room with a big smile on his face. He was really happy for them. After all they went through they deserved some peace and happiness.

Meanwhile Dean and Cas were still dancing with closed eyes to music only they could hear.


End file.
